The Immortality Spell
This ritual was performed by Esther, The Original Witch. Esther performed the ritual in order to protect her family from the werewolves. Those made into vampires using this ritual are immortal beings. History The spell was created by Silas and Qetsiyah. It has been confirmed that Esther did not invent the spell, but merely learned it. Ayana's knowledge of the possible ramifications of the spell also seems to confirm this. When the spell was invented is also unknown. The Old One Silas wanted to live forever and Qetsiyah helped him with this out of love but when she learned he loved someone else she murdered his lover and imprisoned him for all eternity. The Original Family The Original Family is also known as the Mikaelson Family. They are known as the original family because they are the first vampires ever made. There are none older than them. The parents of the family are Esther and her husband Mikael. Esther and Mikael had a child in Europe (we are unsure of the child's name or gender) though there was a plague that struck their homeland, and that plague claimed the life of their child. Fearing for the lives of their future children, the two relocated to the new world where they had more children. Their names are Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Kol, and the youngest child was Henrik. Esther was told by the spirits of nature that there was a land with people that had been blessed with speed and strength so they embarked there. During this time the Mikaelson family made peace with it's neighbors and they all lived together happily. These people (the natives) were werewolves. Niklaus and Henrik wanted to see the men turn into wolves during the night of a fully moon so they decided to spy on them. One of the werewolves transformed and killed Henrik. Niklaus brought Henrik to his mother hoping she could use her magic to help heal him, but she was unable to do so. After losing losing Henrik, Esther and Mikael spoke with the witch Ayana about a possible way of protecting their children from the werewolves. They wanted to protect what family they had left. How the Ritual Works After losing Henrik, Esther attempts a spell that will give her children the protection they need from the werewolves. Despite Ayana's protests, Esther uses a special ritual that would give her children speed and strength beyond that of the werewolves. The ritual would involve the use of dark magic. Esther used the blood of the Original Petrova known as Tatia(for unknown reasons). She then called upon the sun for life and also used the ancient White Oak Tree . She then gave her children wine laced with Tatia's blood. Mikael then thrust his sword through the hearts of his children. They children soon came back to life and completed their transition with the consumption of human blood. Soon after completing their transition into the vampires, the spirits of nature turned against them. The sun which used in the ritual could burn them. The plants (vervain) that grew at the bottom of the white oak tree could also burn them and it could prevent them from compelling people. Furthermore, since the white oak tree was used in the ritual, then only wood from the white oak tree could kill those made into vampires by the ritual. It was also revealed shortly afterward that Niklaus was not Mikael's son. Esther had a secret affair with one of the villagers, and the villager was a werewolf. When Niklaus killed his first human, he triggered the curse necessary to turn a human into a werewolf. This made Klaus into the first vampire/werewolf hybrid. This ritual has been used at least twice to date. Once over a thousand years ago on Esther's children and her husband, and then again during modern times on Alaric Saltzman. The Ritual's Performance on Alaric Over 1,000 years later, Esther made use of the same dark magic that was used by her during the ritual, and she turned Alaric into a new original vampire. Alaric was an original by species, but not by blood, he however can be considered a different type of original popularly referred to as an Enhanced Original. Alaric is far younger than the other originals but with much greater power and without the weakness to white oak wood. Although Esther used a similar ritual for Alaric the parameters were adjusted in some ways: *The ritual used the blood of Elena Gilbert instead of Tatia's. Elena Gilbert is a descendant of Tatia, and also a doppleganger, making her blood a powerful binding agent for the spell possibly in a similar way that the moonstone bound the hybrid curse. *The ritual did not use the white oak tree for life but rather Elena Gilbet's life force. As a result of this, Alaric could not be killed using wood from the tree, was not effected by the white oak daggers and was immune to regular stakes. This is seen when Alaric attacks Rebekah, and Caroline comes to save her. The two attempt to drive the stake into his heart, and they are successful, though the stake does not kill Alaric. This however did mean that if Elena died in any way he would die as well. This is confirmed by Alaric in Before Sunset and illustrated when Elena dies in The Departed. This ingredient is necessary as no witch can create a truly immortal being, thus always providing a loophole as stated by Bonnie Bennet in Before Sunset. *Vervain still effected Alaric despite the vervain supposedly effecting the other originals because it grew at the base of the white oak tree that gave them their immortality. This could mean there is another step to the ritual or merely be an error. *It is unknown why, but despite his young age, Alaric became much stronger than the other original vampires. Vampires grow stronger with age, and despite the fact that Alaric was a newly turned vampire, he was still able to overpower both Rebekah with relative ease and even overpower Klaus (although most likely not in his wolf form). This is especially surprising, as Klaus is a hybrid. A popular theory for this was the fact that Alaric was turned in the old cemetery, where Klaus ripped Esther's heart from her chest, which turned the cemetery into a hotspot, as Bonnie puts it. It gave Esther enough power to fight Bonnie completely, while already channeling a massive spell, so It could've made Alaric's transformation somewhat even more special, such as maybe he absorbed more of the sun's natural energy, as the sunlight still burns him, but he is more impervious to it than any other Vampire shown thus far. Another theory is that while the powers (such as super strength, super speed and agility) were based on being stronger than werewolves in the original spell, this spell was based on him being stronger than regular originals instead. *It should be noted that Alaric was chosen by Esther due to the fact that his alter ego, The Darkness, had a pure and uncompromising hatred of Vampires. Hence, even after feeding once to turn himself, he does not succumb to any type of blood-lust, and did not become the type of "monster" the Original children became, as Esther predicted. *Like the previous ritual, the one upon which the ritual is performed also becomes nearly indestructible and in this case semi-immortal. It is assumed that vampires descendant from this species of original would also be weaker and have somewhat different weaknesses due to not having been formed by magic directly. In addition it is quite possible that this line of vampires would be immune to staking but have their life found to Elena's or possibly the life of the person who's blood they consumed to turn. Trivia *Esther is the only one that has been seen performing this ritual so far. *Vampires created using this ritual are virtually indestructible. While normal vampires can be killed by wood or a werewolf bite (among other things), those made into vampires through the use of the vampiric transformation ritual cannot be killed by these means. *Vampires that are created using this ritual seem to possess an ability that vampires turned through vampire blood do not possess. This is the ability to compel other vampires as is clearly demonstrated with the original family. It is unclear whether Alaric could do this. *There is always a loop-hole for this ritual. Though the ritual grants immortality to the person made into a vampire using it, there is always a way to kill that entity. The Mikaelson family for example can be killed using wood from the white oak tree. Another example of this would be the death of Alaric Saltzman. Alaric was bound to Elena Gilbert and he died when she died. *The only people made into vampires with this ritual are Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Mikael and also Alaric. *Elijah mentions that Esther was not who turned them into monsters (spell), but they themselves became the monsters. **This spell like many others, is neutral, however, users or victims where the spells are applied, are the ones who decide what to do with the attributes or benefits. * It has been confirmed by Julie Plec that Esther did not create the spell, but merely used it. It has also been implied by Julie that it has been used at least once before. Category:Witchcraft Category:Vampires